<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cesspit of a Town by Jetainia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937768">Cesspit of a Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia'>Jetainia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Rosemary and Thyme | Chameleon (The Witcher), Trans Character, Trans Jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastries and judging others, the perfect morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Characters in The Witcher Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cesspit of a Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Novigrad was loud and—mostly—cheerful. Outside, Yennefer could hear the sounds of the city as people went about their business. Chameleon was situated right next to one of the many gates into town and the sounds of people passing through or being turned away drifted up through the open balcony door. Yennefer rolled over on the bed and grunted when she was met with an empty mattress and not the warm body she had been expecting—though she supposed the balcony door being open should have alerted her that Dandelion was up already.</p><p>As she was considering the merits of getting up herself or staying in bed a while longer, the door opened and Dandelion walked in with a small tray that smelt heavenly. “Ah, you’re awake!” Dandelion said with a smile. “Pity, I’d hoped to have Hen’s pastries all to myself this morning.”</p><p>Yennefer sat up instantly. “Don’t you dare, Dandelion. You know how important those pastries are to me.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I know.” Dandelion laughed. “They’re the only reason you stay with me in this cesspit of a town, if I recall correctly. Which is why I’m sure Hen could make us her exclusive clients and she’d still have enough income to live comfortably.”</p><p>Yennefer got out of bed and took the tray carefully from Dandelion, putting it to the side where it wouldn’t get knocked, and kissed her fiercely. “<em>You</em> are the reason I happily stay in this cesspit of a town,” she murmured, pulling back. “The pastries are just a bonus.”</p><p>Dandelion smiled softly at her. “Good thing I have enough to share then, isn’t it?” she asked lightly. “Bed or balcony?”</p><p>Yennefer considered the question for a moment. The bed was sorely tempting but she <em>had</em> just gotten out of it. “Balcony,” she decided.</p><p>“So we can look over this cesspit of a town together and judge those who call it home?” Dandelion asked, mirth dancing in her eyes.</p><p>“Precisely,” Yennefer agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>